With the advancement of the Internet, a wide variety of games have developed. These games involve various virtual users that perform various actions, such as, shooting and exercising. One person controls one virtual user and another person controls another virtual user. If a person is playing against a computer, the computer controls the other virtual user.
Some games involve in-game communication. For example, a virtual user conveys an in-game message to a person.
It is within this context that embodiments that are described in the present disclosure arise.